Let Her Go
by Sappho.br
Summary: Regina terminou o relacionamento com Emma por Medo. Suas consequencias foram extremas e agora o desespero é ainda maior.


Baseado em Let Her Go - Passenger.

Notas: Essa fic é meio que continuação dessa, mas na visão de Regina. s/9856170/1/Lovesick-Fool.  
Não é necessário exatamente ler a outra, mas seria interessante.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you've let her go  
And you let her go_

Regina sabia que amava a loura, o grande problema é que ela não superara a perda de Daniel, ela não superara seu primeiro grande amor morrendo à sua frente pelas mãos de sua própria mãe, mesmo que ela agora estivesse morta. Por isso terminara o namoro, por isso estava tentando tirar Emma de sua vida.

Tiveram um caso às escondidas, o único que sabia do romance das duas era Henry, o grande causador de tudo. O grande responsável por fazê-las perceberem o que sentiam, por fazê-las aprenderem a conviver e permitir que seus sentimentos fossem externalizados.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
'Cuz dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely it dies_

Agora estava ali, sozinha em seu escritório. Sua única amiga era aquela garrafa de Jack Daniels, que por infelicidade já estava 2/3 mais vazia do que há algumas horas atrás, quando abrira.

Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos combinavam com a ponta do seu nariz, as lágrimas pareciam não ter fim e a dor era ainda maior, ainda pior do que da primeira vez. Com uma grande diferença: dessa vez fora sua culpa, perdera Emma por sua culpa, por sua fraqueza, por seu medo de finalmente encontrar seu final feliz.

Queria um dia a mais com ela, um dia onde mudaria tudo, um dia onde transformaria a vida, não só delas duas, mas de seu pequeno também. Respirou fundo, engolindo o ar e o choro. Fechara os olhos e suas narinas se abriram, seus lábios tremeram. Podia ver aquele sorriso como se Emma estivesse ali, podia vê-la sorrir para si, com os olhos calmos, apaixonados buscando o dela. Sua voz aveludada sussurrando para si, seus braços abertos mostrando que a esperaria.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you've let her go_

Regina sempre fora assim, talvez o medo bloqueasse sua visão e a impedisse de notar as coisas lindas presentes em sua vida, talvez por medo nunca tivesse vivido plenamente após a morte de Daniel.

O copo esvaziara-se novamente e não demorou para que ela enchesse o mesmo com o líquido cor de âmbar. Travara a mandíbula e se abraçara naquela cadeira, deixando que as lágrimas tornassem a cair mais fortes, como em uma tempestade.

_"Emma e Regina estavam deitadas, as pernas enroscadas, os corpos cansados e pulsantes pela maratona de sexo que acabaram de fazer. Emma, deitada por baixo,, de barriga pra cima, acariciava lentamente as costas e os cabelos da morena, deitada em seu corpo, com a cabeça em seu seio, olhando-a com um sorriso lindo, correspondido, obviamente._

_ -Eu nunca estive tão feliz, Regina. Eu... –Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, olhando em seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam esperançosos. –Eu te amo._

_Regina sorrira, dedilhando um coração em seu peito e beijou ali, demoradamente, para logo subir os lábios até os de Emma e beijá-la com carinho, com amor._

_ -Eu te amo também, Emmy."_

-Emmy... Por que você não me ouviu?

A voz embargada pelo álcool e pelas lágrimas ecoou na sala escura, vazia, sem resposta. O líquido deslizara por seus lábios como se fosse água, como se não fizesse mal algum.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same ol' empty feeling in your heart  
'Cuz love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But to never to touch and never to keep  
'Cuz you loved her too much  
And you dive too deep_

Olhou para o teto, buscando forças para continuar, buscando forças por seu filho, que também precisaria de Emma tanto quanto ela precisava. Sua cabeça parecia girar naquela ideia de passado, presente, futuro, como se sua vida fosse um ciclo mal feito, um ciclo de sofrimento eterno onde jamais poderia ser feliz, jamais poderia amar alguém.

Seu coração estava podre, estava negro, duro. Seu cérebro, entretanto, estava conturbado e bagunçado. Cheio. Cheio demais para suportar aqueles momentos sozinha sem o álcool, sem a amnésia temporária que só algo muito forte em uma quantidade exagerada poderia lhe dar.

Deitou a cabeça sobre o braço na mesa e se permitiu chorar mais, como se algum dia aquilo pudesse, finalmente, ir embora, pudesse deixa-la em paz.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you've let her go  
And you let her go_

Conseguia sentir a dormencia na ponta dos dedos dos pés e das mãos, o corpo parecia levemente arrepiado e o coração parecia bater mais calmo. Um sorriso triste emoldurou seus lábios.

_"Regina estava na cozinha, preparando sua famosa Lasagna para Emma, que amava o prato da prefeita. Eventualmente parava para checar o diamante colocado especificamente na taça que serviria para a loura. Sentia-se ansiosa como nunca antes, sabia que falhara com ela e queria consertar todos os erros do passado, não só com ela, mas com todos de sua família, todos que acabaram ali por sua culpa, por seu egoísmo._

_ -Então, ela vem?_

_ -Sim, querido! Vá tomar banho e se aprontar, ok?_

_ -Beleza!_

_Henry subiu as escadas apressado, correndo. Regina brigaria com ele em outra ocasião, mas não naquela. Não naquele momento. _

_O toque do telefone despertou-a de seus pensamentos, fazendo com que ela corresse para atendê-lo._

_ -Sim?_

_ -Regina... Eu... –Sua voz estava fraca, chorosa e aquilo partira o coração da prefeita. -Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso, eu não consigo. _

_ -Emma... Por favor... Eu…_

_O barulho ecoara tão alto que Regina estremeceu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela simplesmente começara a tremer de nervoso._

_ -EMMA! EMMA! ATENDE! PORRA, EMMA! NÃO…_

_ -Eu te amei…_

_As últimas palavras de Emma vieram em um sussurro. A morena deslizara tentando se apoiar no balcão da cozinha em vão, caindo no chão. Estava quebrada, em pedaços. Desmoronara. Seu mundo, seu céu, as estrelas, o universo todo simplesmente deixara de existir. _

_Regina então desligou o telefone e ligou para a emergência, pedindo ajuda de um jeito desesperado enquanto ia até seu carro e seguia para a casa de Emma. Chegara lá primeiro que a ambulância e simplesmente fora entrando._

_O silencio cortava todos os cômodos da casa, causando aquele incomodo persistente, quase como um aviso de perigo vermelho, piscando e berrando como se fosse carnaval. Seus passos eram apressados e temerosos, mas não fora difícil encontrar o corpo da amada. Vira os cabelos louros pela porta de seu quarto._

_Correra até ali e caíra de joelhos ao seu lado, tocando em seu rosto. Seus olhos vítreos, sem vida. O choro rolava por seu rosto como uma cachoeira desenfreada, apertou-a fortemente em si, como se pudesse trazê-la a vida, como se pudesse voltar a tê-la para si._

_ -Não... Não... Por favor..."_

_'Cuz you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you've let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you've let her go_

Regina não compareceu ao enterro de Emma, ela não poderia. Assim como deixara Henry na casa dos avós. Não é que ela não quisesse o garoto ou não o amasse. Queria o melhor para ele e sabia que nesse momento, ela não era o melhor para ninguém, nem mesmo para si mesma.

Talvez se aquela garrafa tivesse vindo com um aviso, sua coragem poderia não ter aparecido depois de bêbada. Talvez se não tivesse conseguido uma quantidade tão absurda de comprimidos, não tivesse feito aquilo.

Se tivesse sido mais forte desde o começo, seu corpo não estaria esfriando, tranquilo. Inerte sobre a mesa de seu escritório. Se tivesse sido mais forte aquele anel não estaria em sua mão pálida, e sim nos dedos da mulher que amava.

Se tivesse escutado seu filho, seu coração, seu amor verdadeiro, não teria acabado de forma tão covarde.

Pelo menos poderia buscar Emma agora, onde quer que ela estivesse.

_And you let her go_


End file.
